


Reenactment

by FantasyImmortal



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Knifeplay, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/pseuds/FantasyImmortal
Summary: You arrive at the bunker to see your boyfriend, Saeran, but when he's not there when you walk in you assume he's in his room. You discover that he is watching a video that you two had made together, and when you show up he has something fun in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested <3 hope you enjoy ^^

                You walked up to the front door of the bunker and knocked. The door beeped and started to ask questions you could never answer without Saeran present. Reaching up you knocked again. “Saeyoung open the door you know I can’t answer these questions!” You crossed your arms and looked at towards the security camera knowing that he was watching. You heard the door beep.

                _Voice recognition confirmed._

                You stepped back as the door opened. _He could’ve just put in questions that only I could answer._ You thought as you walked inside. As usual Saeyoung was sitting at his computer. He turned in his chair and waved at you with a goofy smile on his face. You waved back and looked around the room. “Saeran must be in his room.” Turning away from Saeyoung you walked back down the hallway towards Saeran’s room.

                You held up your hand to knock but froze when you heard some faint moaning coming from inside. You pressed your ear to the door to try to hear more clearly. The moaning was a bit clearer and sounded oddly familiar. Putting your hand around the doorknob you opened the door slightly and peeked inside. Saeran was casually reclining on the bed, the colors from the television being the only thing that lit up the room.

                You fully opened the door and walked in. “What are you do—“ You paused when you saw what he had been watching. Your face flushed brightly as you saw yourself and Saeran entangled in a lover’s embrace playing on the screen. You quickly turned to close the door as if to shadow some of your embarrassment from the world. “Why are you watching this?!”

                You started to reach for the remote on the nightstand to turn it off. Your eyes widened as Saeran grabbed your wrist and pulled you onto his lap. Kissing you quickly he swallowed any protests you might have had. He pulled back and looked at the screen behind you before looking back into your eyes. “I just had a great idea.” He said with a provocative smile that made your stomach flutter.

                Wrapping his arm around you he pulled you roughly against him as he reached out with his other hand and restarted to video. He put his hands on your hips and lifted you up slightly, only to throw you back onto the bed. He settled between your legs before you could roll away. Grabbing your wrists he pinned your arms to the bed. Leaning forward he nudged your chin up with his cheek and started to kiss and lick your neck.

                Biting your lip you tilted your head back. You were thrown further than you thought and your head rolled over the foot of the bed. Opening your eyes you gasped when you saw the television screen in full view. Though it was upside down you could still clearly see yourself and Saeran engaging in foreplay. As you watched yourself on screen moan, you whimpered when you felt Saeran’s teeth grab the tail of your shirt and start to pull it up. You sucked in your stomach when he trailed his tongue around your navel. He laughed as you squirmed underneath him when he blew cold air on the track his tongue had just made.

                “Sa-Saeran…” You gasped as he playfully bit at the sensitive skin around your hips. Your muscles twitched as his hands let go of your wrists and his fingertips trailed down your arms and over your chest, pausing for only a second while his thumbs rubbed around your hardened nipples. You bit your lip to hold back a moan as his hands slid just a little further before grasping your shirt and swiftly pulled it over your head. He smiled down at you as you stared up at him, shocked at the speed he removed your shirt.

                “Ahhh….mmmm….haaa”

                You blushed as you heard your own cries of pleasure and moved cover your chest. His smile faded slightly before it took on a different form. You pressed your back against the mattress as he roughly pressed his hands into the mattress on either side of you, causing you to bounce slightly. “We both know you can’t resist me, _____." He said hooking a finger under your bra strap as he leaned forward. He placed a kiss against your shoulder as he pulled the bra strap down over your shoulder.

                “Ahhh…yes….yes…”

                Saeran pulled back slightly to look at the video and smiled before looking you in your eyes. “We’re falling behind, _____.” He started to kiss and nip at your collar bone. “We’ve got to catch up.” He whispered against your heated skin before trailing kisses up to your lips. He slanted his mouth over yours, locking your lips in a passionate kiss.

                Your eyes fluttered open slightly as his tongue entered your mouth and started to twist with yours. Mint eyes stared back at you and your heart skipped at beat at the intense desire that shined in them. He pulled back from the kiss and licked the connecting saliva from your lips. Lifting one of your legs, he looked down at you as he kissed up along your shin before ducking under it and rolling your body so that you were on your stomach.

                Moving in behind you he lifted your hips so that you were on your knees. Putting your hands to the bed you pushed your upper body up and looked over your shoulder at him. You shivered pleasantly as he slipped a hand under you skirt and rubbed it over the curve of your ass. “I do love it when you wear skirts.” He said smiling at you as his hand flipped the skirt up giving him full view of your ass. You felt a blush come to your cheeks as he eyes racked over your backside.

                He pulled a pocket knife out of his pocket and opened it. “We’re just going to speed things along, princess.” You closed your eyes and bit your lip. He didn’t call you ‘princess’ very much anymore but when he did it always sounded extremely erotic. You gasped as you felt the coolness of the blade as he dragged it flatly up the side of your leg. Your hips wiggled when he slid it under your panty line and moved the blade back and forth slowly. Your fists gripped the sheets at the agonizingly slow speed he was going. You let out the breath you didn’t know you were holding when the elastic of your panties snapped and they fell down your other leg. “Ahh, there she is.” He said as you heard him close the pocket knife.

                Your eyes widened when his fingers rubbed against your slick folds as you heard yourself on the video. “Please…Saeran…Please…” He laughed in amusement as you arched your back and bucked back against his hand. When it came to this he knew your body better than you did. You looked back at him, confused, as he pulled his hand away. He was undoing his pants and you bit your lip as you watching him wrap a hand around his cock to pull it out from its confinement. You faced forward, anticipating what was coming next but when it didn’t come you looked back at him again.

                Saeran raised an eyebrow as he smiled at you. Putting his hands on your hips your eyes widened in shock as he pulled you back and on top of him as he laid back. You sat up on your knees as you twisted your waist and looked down at him. You hovered over the head of his cock as he grabbed your wrists and forced you to face forward. “You’re going to watch me fuck you, while I fuck you.”

                “Mmm….Ahhhhh!” Your moan turned into a scream of ecstasy as he thrust fully into you. You tossed your head back and moaned loudly. This was the first time that you had been on top and his cock was pressing against the innermost parts of you. While still buried inside you he started to grind against you. “Haaa…haaa…” You moans echoed with those on the video.

                Letting go of your wrists, Saeran put his hands on your hips and guided you in how you should move. After a few thrusts he grabbed your wrists again. When you lifted your hips he would pull on your wrists while thrusting upward. “S-Saeran…. Ahhhh…. I can’t…this… Haaaa….position….” You heard him laugh in amusement as he picked up the pace and the intensity of his thrusts.             

                You started to pant as you watch yourself in the video get closer and closer to orgasm while feeling your own pleasure building. You whimpered when you watched yourself cum and felt disappointed that your pleasure was still building. Saeran pulled out of you and adjusted your positions so he was behind you and thrust back into you, the urgency almost making it turn violent.  “Haa… haaa… I’m… I’m cumming…. Saeran… Saeran!” You screamed his name as he brought you to your peak first, before releasing himself inside you.

                Saeran wrapped his arms around you and held you close, kissing the back of your shoulder. “That was more fun than I expected it to be.” His tongue trailed up the side of your neck to your ear. As one of his hands slid up your body, in between your breasts and under your jaw. Your breathing was still coming in pants as he pressed a finger to your lips. “I love when you sing for me. Though next time, if you sing loud enough for my brother to hear, I might have to gag you.” Your body stiffened and you looked towards the door in horror.

                You slapped Saeran’s arms away when you looked at him, his eyes shining with amusement. “Are you joking?” He started laughing, leaving your question in answered.

                Pulling out of you he stood up and removed his shirt. You unconsciously bit your lip as your eyes trailed over his well-toned body. Slowly releasing your lip from between your teeth, you looked up at Saeran who was watching you curiously. “Well then.” He pick up the remote and started to video over again. Tossing the remote aside he put his knee on the bed and reached for your ankles. Pulling roughly you were once again on your back, your legs hanging over the edge of the bed. You gasped as you felt his lips on the inside of your thigh. “Shall we watch it again, princess?”


End file.
